


Ancient History

by chocola_lover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: If crests were so valued, how did some become lost?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ancient History

Crests were what defined the very nature of Fodlan. The 'things' carved into one's very bloodline.

If such things weren't to exist the current nobility would fail to exist. The very core of this land be destroyed, history rewritten in a heartbeat.

For spilt blood over these crests were what carved history in the first place. Made the countries past so black and bloody. Families rising and falling, lives lost and children abandoned all for the sake of the power these crests and their relics held.

Not a soul with a crest lived happily. Each existing merely for the sake of their families name to continue containing such power. 

And of course, such power intrigued people, humans desired power. Something to define them in the land. Something to help them rise above another.

So how did crests get washed away? Their very name, forgotten from pages of textbooks, known as nothing more than something lost within the winds of time? Things so treasured that lakes of red had been spilt for them?

Quite simple.

A couple families placed things above power.

Oh they still desired that cherished power, yet not within strength or control. 

Yet money. Money earnt through hard and honest work. 

One family in specific hardly even batting an eye at something such as a crest…

Anna stood in front of a merchant's stall. A broad smile on the red-heads lips. A backpack was slumped against the wooden legs of the set-up location, such a location, the edges of a bustling marketplace within an even busier monatsary. 

War had ended a couple years ago, a war in which almost spelt the demise of this history laced land, and within those couple years? This merchant had made a living once again traveling across Fodlan. Her vast variety of goods raking in popularity cross-country.

But now she returned. Returned to the very place the war began.

A war that had started to ruin a system built up by crests. 

This girl had partaken in the bloody battles, fighting alongside those who had once attended this very school. Many now slain, buried deep underground. A significantly smaller amount still standing and repairing their lives. 

Anna wasn't sure where most of them were...keeping up relations after such a time, hardly a concern. War meant time, and money, and just now was she regaining the money lost in preparations. 

The cheery girl stood with her hands on her hips, moving into a clap and a small jump. At last! As the sun began to dip behind the broken stones walls, her stall was complete. Weapons on display on pegs, flowers, items for battles, and so much more lining the space. 

Tomorrow sales could start! This always had been her best-selling location. So to say she was pleased to have returned would be a rather big understatement. 

Now then...what to do? The grounds had reopened, as repaired as they could be for a while. Sauna...battle training...food...oh! She knew! Check out the library's collection. The ancient books always held secrets and items in which to seek out.

And so with a slight twirl, giving an upbeat greeting to those she passed she scrambled away. Lets just hope no thief tested their luck...such a thing never did end well.

The room set as a designated library was dusty and held a slight chill in the air. Only faint glows from old candles lit much earlier in the day presenting the room with light. It looked unused and old...however that wasn't unexpected let alone surprised. Even in use this artifact of a room looked as if it hadn't been touched in centuries.

The females brown eyes scanned around, a finger resting on her cheek as her other hand dangled at her side. Feet clacking on the wooden floor. It was just as her foggy memory recalled.

Scents the same. The same tables set up. The same books lining the walls.

Let's get this straight. Anna wasn't a reading sort, she never was nor would be. To skim in search of interesting data was the extent she went. It merely wasn't a hobby, never would be at that! 

So the door shut behind her and the girl begun to hum. A book remained open on one of the tables, to little surprise the first thing that caught her eyes, and something she approached quickly. Sliding onto the wooden seat she was granted when sitting at one of these tables. A leg crossing over the other as her form slanted forward, head resting in one palm; the other ready to turn pages.

It appeared to be on Crestology, such a boring topic. Her fingers flipped page after page. Each greeting her with a detailed sketch of things that looked like mere fiction- granted all knew they weren't. Words sprawling with such detailed descriptions of what was known.

Page after page. A different Crest. Or theories. Or plausible experiments. Such a bore...nothing of use within this book...she couldn't obtain a Crest to sell- much less desired to.

So she stood up in a hurry. Hands slamming down on the table. 

The wood shook.

Pages turning in a rush at the gust of air it produced.

Her brown eyes settled on the sub-heading.

'Crests lost to History'

Anna blinked. Eyes catching a glance at a symbol far too similar.

"Hmm? But that's- dear sothis that doesn't make a lick of sense!"

Utter confusion, a scrunched nose. Eyes leveling on the rusty ink sketched into this page. 

A design far too familiar. A design imprinted on her wrist, and shirt at that- a shirt given to her by parents now long gone. Killed in an accident years ago. 

That hardly was of importance in this moment.

Now on her feet she raised her arm, tilting it so the faint light spilt onto her wrist. The faint carving in her skin highlighted in just a slightly darker tone. 

Her eyes began to dart, up and down, wrist twitching slightly. A merchants eyes were of quality, they had to be! Within trading and even purchases the difference in something fake and real a required thing to spot in a heartbeat. 

And this was no fake. 

Eyes were tossed down. Hardly any information was written on this page. Something about stopping attacks? 

One couldn't deny the red heads abilities on the battlefield...even with such little training she was a self sufficient natural. 

It added up.

Her lips curved into a smirk as she threw her hands behind her head and laughed slightly before straightening out and turning away.

"Oh who would've thought. Biggest of thanks mum and dad."

An amused snort as she carried herself over to the walls of books to find something of use.

You see. Not all history books were correct. 

Not everything was lost.

Sometimes things just didnt want to be found.

Sometimes people enjoyed their secrets.

Or maybe some simply didnt care.

Especially now, in this reformed world.

A crest wouldn't bring her business. So did this girl care? Most certainly not! 

You see..perhaps Crests once did spin the world around.

But that was all Ancient History especially to a girl such as herself.  


**Author's Note:**

> Anna is my WIFE and I adore the idea of her having a lost Crest. I might expand on this? Idk. Just a little drabble I wrote one night.


End file.
